Legendaries
by The-Legend-Spyro
Summary: Legendary Pokemon are regarded with the highest of respect. But when one Pokemon is to challenge them all, what will Mew do. Will she destroy her only family or let her clone do battle with them all.
1. Chapter 1

The night was cold and there was not a cloud in the sky. Only the vast moon and thousands of stars lit the cliff. Its rocks glistening against the bright white light. Upon this rock was a large bird. At first glance it looked just like an overgrown bird but upon closer inspection, It was no ordinary bird. This bird stood thirteen feet in the air and had feathers white as the moon itself. Upon the bird were blue plates and spikes that curved down its back. This bird was in-fact one of the legendaries, lugia. The large bird shook his wings before taking off suddenly, causing the wind around the cliff to knock rocks into the water below. Lugia flew for no more than an hour before coming to a stop in a ruined castle. He growled and walked through the large broken doors until he was met with an unfamiliar sight. Sitting in a circle were all the legendaries. Entei, Latias, Latios, Groudon, Kyogre, Rayquaza, Ho-Oh, Zapdos, Moltres, Articuno and finally. Sitting at the head of the circle, Mew. Lugia gave a short growl of acknowledgement to the legendaries and took his rightful place opposite Ho-Oh. Mew watched Lugia sit then turned her full attention back to Entei.

" You were saying." She said in her ever so delightful tone.

Entei nodded and addressed the rest of the group. " Yes, now Lugia since you have just arrived. I will glance over my concern. You are familiar with Mewtwo. The clone made from Mew here. Well we were wrong when we said he was weaker than most of us. His power is instead growing at an alarming rate and has already surpassed us all. He's even stronger now than Mew and at least half of us put together." Entei looked down and let the information sink in before continuing. " My plan is that we have to reason with him or we have to destroy him."

" Yes." Mew said, breaking her normally cheerful tone. " My brother hasn't joined us, neither has he stated his intentions in his life. I disagree with the vote but the vote has stated so far that we either make him join us or destroy him before he becomes to much of a threat."

" But he is the same as you is he not?" Asked lugia. Mew nodded.

" Yes. The humans made us almost exactly the same with the one exception. Latias, can you please explain."

Lugia turned to the hovering red and white legendary. " Well Mewtwo has an infinite power capacity. It grows with each passing day and by my calculations, by the end of the year Mewtwo will be stronger than all of us."

An eerie silence loomed over the pokemon. Groudon huffed and rose to his full hight. " Well what are we waiting for. Let us go and finish Mewtwo before he can start anything."

Mew chuckled a little. Returning to her happy mood. " Although I admire your enthusiasm Groudon. We cannot march up to my brother and take him on without us all wanting to do so. We would have to fight with are full power and hold nothing back."

" Exactly. I have no problem in that-"

" You wouldn't Groudon." Entei said. " You are naturally violent and wouldn't have a second thought about going into battle. As third in command I say we don't until we know exactly what Mewtwo is to do. And even if you do not trust my judgement Groudon. You still have to get past Lugia and finally Mew." Said Entei putting Groudon in his place.

Suddenly Rayquaza unfurled from her sitting position looming over the room and glaring at Entei. " You dare speak to my fellow elemental that way-"

" Don't enter on this subordinate debate Rayquaza." Snapped Entei. The large green snake like legendary frowned at Entei and began to hover closer to him.

" Stop!" Lugia yelled rising from his sitting position. Rayquaza stopped and bowed to the second in command and returned to her curled position. Entei gave a thankful nod and sat on his haunches. Mew watched as the once peaceful legendaries became violent and stressed at the prospect of Mewtwo being able to overthrow them all. She hoped that her heart was right when it told her that her brother wouldn't do such a thing. For she new that her brother treasured nothing more than life itself.

" All we can do is hope we're wrong." Said Mew rising her voice over the others. She let silence ensue for a moment before saying in an ordering tone. " Latias, Latios. I want you both to scout the south side of the Johto regions." Mew closed her eyes for a moment then opened them again with a smile. " There you will find my brother. I want you both to confront him and demand an answer but be cautious about it."

Both Latios and Latias rose to a high hover looking only at Mew. " As you wish Mew." Said Latios bowing as did Latias.

Mew laughed a little. " No need to be so formal. Now go and please don't provoke my brother to attack you."

Entei watched warily as both the legendaries flew out. His eyes returned back to Mew. Entei had noticed that since the disappearance and beginning of the rumours about her brother, she had become less hyperactive and joyful. She now adorned a somewhat serious manner and was never truly like her old self. Entei sighed as he turned to leave

* * *

><p><strong>AN: only a prologue. please go easy on me and please please please don't flame. Its my first Pokemon fic so I hope you all like it.**

**Oh yea and I decided that I want Mew to be the head of the legendaries because she is like the Pokemon of life. That and the original series is a little better than the most up to date stuff. **


	2. Chapter 2

Far from the castle of Legendaries, In the southern half of the Johto Region. A small village situated near the ocean was dwelling on the fact that the annual pokemon battle frontier was soon to begin. People of all ages would enter the competition with many different pokemon. In the middle of the village was the centre of attention. The pokemon battle stadium. It dwarfed all other buildings around and gave a shadow that encased nearly the entire village. However inside the stadium resided one pokemon more mysterious than all others. As a small battle raged on the stadium ground bellow, above where the lights and score screens were held stood a figure. The lights only just gave a small hint of the almost white skin with a fine layer of fur over it. A long purple tail protruding from it. Mewtwo stood watching the battle bellow with a heavy head.

" _Why do you battle? Why do you listen to these humans so much?_" He sighed watching as one of the trainers ordered his Charmander to use flame attack. " _ Can't you see that these humans care not of your well being but only for the victory of these games. No, you cannot for you have been pulled into a false sense of friendship. But who am I to judge on what you want in your life. Is it wrong to force a pokemon against its will for its safety. Or is it wrong to allow it the freedom it deserves knowing harm will come to it._" Mewtwo shook his head as the Charmander dodged a water blast from Blastoise. Turning, Mewtwo vanished in a small ring of blue energy before appearing in a cave entrance which faced onto the village. He walked slowly into the cave looking at a pile of wood. Suddenly his eyes glowed blue and three stones rose from the ground. Mewtwo swirled his paw and the stones smashed together creating a spark which lit the peace's of wood on fire. His eyes returning to their normal amethyst colour and the stones fell to the ground. Mewtwo stood watching the orange flames, dancing and creating patterns on the cave wall. He glanced at the shadows the carvings which he created gave as the flames light washed over them. Mewtwo frowned ever so slightly at the minuscule thought that entered his head. The Legendaries. He couldn't help but clench his paws thinking about the group of super powered pokemon. In all essence, Mewtwo thought the group a lost cause. Trying to keep order and balance in the pokemon world. He thought it pointless and insane knowing the humans interfere with pokemon affairs in almost all occasions, not even giving the legendaries a chance to cast their vote. He laughed at the prospect of having a hierarchy in the group because in his deep and knowing eyes, all pokemon were equal. Albeit some were stronger than others but no pokemon truly ruled another. Why if it were up to him …. Mewtwo stopped his trail of thoughts dead and closed his eyes. He didn't want to be the monster that everybody painted him as. He only wanted to do what is right for all pokemon and he was prepared to go to any length to do so.

Latios raced across the vast ocean astride Latias as they approached the Johto Region, worries heavy on their thoughts. Both legendaries were nervous. And rightly so. Latias pushed a little to come parallel with her brother and looked at him. A small half hearted smile forming on her face.

" Do you feel what I feel?"

Latios kept his stern eyes forward facing as he replied. " Yes, he is near. Can you feel that power … its unbelievable."

Latias shivered slightly as she sensed the power wash over her. Mewtwo was indeed close. She flew in silence with her brother and watched with trained eyes as land came into view.

" Latias. If we find him, we must do nothing to provoke him. Mew made it clear that if we do. The consequences could be dire. So I suggest you let me go first. If there are two of us he might think it an ill attempt at attacking-"

" But what if he hurts you? I can't lose you brother." Said Latias with a pained expression. Latios took his gaze from ahead to give her a small but reassuring smile.

" I will not leave you here ever. You are my sister and I still have to protect you." Said Latios. He held his gaze for a moment before snapping it back to the approaching land. " We're getting closer."

" What shall I do?"

" Decrease your speed and don't follow me." Said Latios. Latias nodded to her brother. She clearly had doubts, worries and fears about her brothers safety but she new not to go against him. She decreased her speed and watched as her blue counterpart accelerated forward and over the land. _" Where are you hiding Mewtwo."_ Thought Latios as he scanned the land bellow him. The land itself was barren except for a small forest and village not far from him. The Legendary flew for a moments time more before he felt an increase in power. Latios whipped his head round and stared at a small ridge in the distance. He squinted his deep red eyes and spotted a small flicker of a yellow light coming from a cave not to far from where he was now. Latios pivoted towards it and descended. _" I pray you are calm and collected Mewtwo. For if you attack me then you will unleash so much more against you."_ The legendary thought as he neared the cave.

Mewtwo was now standing facing the cave entrance with a dismissive look about his posture. He new right from when Latios flew over the coast that he was here. And if Latios was upon him then that most definitely meant his sister, Latias would be in the vicinity. Mewtwo sighed as he felt the gust of wind as Latios stopped before the cave. Mewtwo waited for him to enter but the blue legendary did not. Mewtwo suddenly had an amused face.

" It is never wise to show hesitation before facing a potential enemy Latios." Stated Mewtwo to the barren entrance to the cave. A moment passed before Latios hovered down from above the cave and faced Mewtwo. The clone could easily see that this legendary was clearly hesitant and anxious. Most likely due to him being so close to one of the strongest pokemon in the world.

" So you admit it? You're an enemy of the legendaries?" Latios accused. Mewtwo lost his amused look immediately and frowned. His piercing amethyst eyes looking into the false bravery in Latios' red eyes.

" I am admitting no such thing-"

" Then tell me why you are all the way out here and not with the council? And for your particularly intriguing word choice?"

Mewtwo's frown deepened. " Because I will not involve myself in the pitiful excuse for a council you call the legendaries. You have done no such thing as of late to help the pokemon cause. You must understand that you will have no pokemon harm a human. That is your most upheld law is it not? Well Latios I regretfully say I do not believe in the same rules you do. I will do whatever it takes to see through the freedom of all pokemon, stopping at nothing. Even if that means harming or even killing humans. That is why I do not show, live or converse with you legendaries. As for my word choice, well. The answer to that riddle will be revealed after this conversation I suspect." Mewtwo stared at Latios and held his slightly aggressive face before continuing. " I assume you have a message from my so called sister?"

Latios noticeably moved back. The blue legendary not wanting to provoke the powerful pokemon any more.

" Mew wants not just an excuse but a real answer to you not being with her. She wants you there with her. You don't understand what you being out here is doing to the legendaries-"

" Don't patronise me Latios. I know exactly what is happening in the council. Let us say it will set aside the strong from the weak."

" You can't seriously suggest civil war?"

" I said nothing of the sort. You must learn to listen Latios as well as have courage. Fine, if you want an answer for your precious leader then here it is. Listen carefully." Mewtwo walked forward making Latios hover backwards away from the clone. " I will not join your council. I will not stop my efforts to free all pokemon. And as for you all worrying if I will sink so low as to attack you then you are sadly misinformed. There is no honer in starting a battle so I will not make any moves against the council. I will not harm any of your shockingly self-indulgent legendaries unless they make the first strike. Am I making myself heard Latios?" Mewtwo leaned closer to the blue legendary waiting. Latios chose his next words carefully.

" I hope that is true Mewtwo. I will take your words to Mew and let her decide what action next to take. But remember as long as you harm humans you will be on the agenda of the council." Latios didn't smile nor bid his farewell as he turned leaving the pokemon watching him leave. Latios flew out over the land and had his head heavy with new thoughts swirling around. _" Mew won't take his answer lightly."_ He thought. He new after being told from Mew that her brother is very honourable and keeps his promises. That and he hates nothing more than taking life away.

" Latios?" A voice suddenly shook Latios from his head. He tilted his head and saw his sister flying next to him with a worried look. " What happened?"

" No blows were exchanged. He merely gave me his thoughts on us and all that we stand for which aren't of the kind sort. We just need to get back to the castle and report to Mew."

Latias looked at her brother with empathy for him. She new he didn't want Mewtwo to turn on them all as much as she did but Latias also new that if he so much as laid a single paw on any of the legendaries. He would be the first to retaliate. Both legendaries flew high and fast back over the ocean towards the castle of the council.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I've taken the reviews on board and thank you for the tips :) Sorry for the delay, exams and all. I rather liked writing this chapter. I got to delve into the personality of Mewtwo which is always fun :) Well anyway hope you enjoy it because I certainly did. **


End file.
